


How do I say 'Fuck You' in flowers?

by CalypsoJisung (Charlylii)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flower Language, Fluff, M/M, Softness, minho works at a flower shop, woojin has a special request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlylii/pseuds/CalypsoJisung
Summary: Minho works at a small flower shop, until one day Woojin enters, with a very special request. Many more unique ones follow until they finally get their shit together.-------based on a tumblr post i saw once





	How do I say 'Fuck You' in flowers?

**Author's Note:**

> dunno how accurte the flower meanings in this are,, i've only recently started getting into that, also the flowers together probably wont always make really pretty arrangemnts but just ignore that please

The soft smell of flowers filled Woojins nose, as he pushed through the door of the flower shop. Glancing around at the flowers, he tried to find the least pretty ones, but literally all the flowers in there where breathtakingly beautiful. With a few long steps he made his way over to the counter, wherea young man, Woojin guessed he was only a few months younger than him, was currently tying together a beautiful bouquet. The younger one raised his head and gave Woojin a small smile.

“Hello! How can I help you today?” Minho, as his name tag read, smiled at the customer in front of him, finishing up the bouquet in his hands.

Woojin cleared his throat, a small blush creeping up on his cheeks, “How do I say ‘Fuck You’ in flowers?” At this Minho let out a loud laugh, doubling over from how hard he was laughing.

“Why would you want to do that?” he wiped a few tears from his eyes, still laughing, “This is probably the best request i have ever gotten.”

Woojin chuckled, “I had a small, falling out, with a friend, I guess you could say. He likes flowers and I thought it would be a funny idea, you know?” Minho furrowed his brows and took a look around his shop.

“Let’s see what we can do for you then.” He left his place behind the counter and started walking around the store, picking up a few flowers, all the while he was humming a familiar song. Quickly he returned to the counter, wrapping up the flowers with a few grasses and leaves, tying the colourful bouquet together with some twine. Woojin watched the younger one in awe, the way he danced across the room, from flower to flower, light step carrying him through the air almost. It was a fascinating sight for the older boy, he loved observing people and Minho seemed a special case, from his looks you would have never expected this boy to be so light and happy.

Minho presented the bouquet to his customer, who’s name he had yet to learn, “You wouldn’t think a colorful bouquet like this, could have such a mean meaning, right?” They both chuckled a bit and Woojin nodded in agreement. “Should I explain the flower meanings to you, or do you trust me to not have made this a secret love confession?” Minho grinned and looked into the older boys eyes.

“I do trust you, but please explain the meanings to me. I’ve been meaning to read more about flower language, so why not learn from an expert like you?”

“I wouldn’t exactly call myself an expert, to be honest, but i’ll try. So, first we have these gorgeous geraniums, which actually portray stupidity, then we have foxglove and meadowsweet, insincerity and uselessness respectively. This glowing yellow one is a yellow carnation, which means ‘You have disappointed me’ and then last but not least, representing hatred, we have some orange lilies!” Minho presented the bouquet to the older boy in front of him, who looked absolutely fascinated.

“Thank you so much, I hope he gets the message,” Woojin handed the money over to Minho and made his way to the door, bouquet in hand, “My name is Woojin by the way!” And with that he was gone. Minho let out a sigh, he had meant to ask the older boy to report back to him, with how the bouquet was perceived by whoever he was going to give it to, but Woojin was too quick to leave. The flower shop boy shook his head, to rid himself of the thought of the tall, pretty boy, and returned to his work.

Two days later, Minho had already pushed the incident to the back of his mind, the doorbell rang again, making Minho lift his head to great the new customer. However he did not expect to see the guy, who had given him the funniest request ever, coming through the door again.

Woojin headed straight to the counter this time, smiling at Minho, “He definitely got the message, and he still liked the bouquet, thank you! I need another bouquet tho.”

“Another one to say fuck you?”

“One that says i forgive you, or something like that.” Minho looked around the shop for a second before strategically picking a few flowers and arranging them again, just like he did last time. And just like last time, Woojin was watching him in awe.

“White tulips present forgiveness, these daffodils mean a new beginning, and lastly a Lily-of-the-valley, symbolizing a return to happiness! It’s a bit smaller than the other one but just as beautiful in my opinion! And i’m glad my bouquet helped clear the air!” Minho smiled and handed the bouquet over to Woojin, who was standing there, jaw almost hitting the ground.

“It is absolutely fascinating how you can remember all of that, and then also pick the flowers and arrange them so beautifully. Thank you so much, this is truly incredible!” Woojin paid for the flowers and quickly left the shop again, before the florist could thank him for his kind words.

Over the next few weeks, Woojin would come into the small flower shop every few days, always asking Minho to arrange a bouquet for him with a certain meaning. One for his mother, who had fallen sick; red and white carnations, crocus, white heather and holly. Then he had asked for one for his friend who was facing an important situation; camellia, bells of ireland, yellow poppy. Another one for his friend, just to say thank you; yellow rose, chrysanthemum, a dark pink rose, all wrapped in ivy. The two boys would always blush when their hands brushed, while handing over a new bouquet, the tension in the air so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Until one day Woojin had enough.

The older one made his way into the small flower shop, yet again, heading straight for the counter, where Minho was working on a beautiful bouquet of roses. “Hey Min,” they had switched to nicknames, despite their awkwardness, “how do i tell someone I fell in love at first sight and would like to take them on a date?”

Minho furrowed his brows and skimmed his memory for the right flowers, “Met someone new Wooj?” Making his way through the store he picked up a few flowers.

“Yeah I guess you could say that.” Woojin watched again, as the small florist danced around the shop and then arranged the flowers into one of the most beautiful bouquets he had ever seen. “Please explain them to me, this has to be just right.”

Minho chuckled and pointed to the first flower, “These are obviously red roses, but I removed the thorns and they now symbolise love at first sight, so do these gloxinias here, the asters are also a symbol of love and these pink camellias show a longing for whoever you’re giving it to. This spider flower here is the date part!” He took a moment to look at the bouquet, “This may be one of my favorite requests of yours so far.”

Woojin smiled and looked at the bouquet, “It is truly beautiful, I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to express my gratitude for your bouquets.”

“That would be a bouquet of roses in full bloom.”

Woojin chuckled and paid for the bouquet, saying a quick goodbye to the florist before rushing out the door again. Minho sank into the chair behind the counter, letting out a sigh. Maybe he had developed a crush on the boy with the strange requests, just maybe. And just maybe he was sad to make a bouquet like that for Woojin to give to someone else. Before he knew it, he found himself wrapping a new, small bouquet and carefully placing it in one of the vases on the counter.

The bell rang again and his head shot up, not expecting what he saw. Woojin. Woojin stood by the door with the bouquet and a small box of pralines in his hands.

“I- uh…. I forgot something.” Carefully he handed the flowers and chocolates to the florist, both of them were blushing like crazy.

“I think I have just the right bouquet to give back to you,” Minho grabbed the vase he had just put down a few moments earlier and handed the flowers to Woojin, “The white camellia means you’re adorable, the ambrosia it’s wrapped in says that i reciprocate your feelings and the carnation says yes, I’ll go on a date with you. Also thank you for the pralines.” Both boys giggled and cleared their throats.

“I put my number on the little card in the bouquet so you can text me when you’re free and then I’ll take you on the best date ever,” Woojin smiled at the younger boy, “I’m already excited.”

Both of them brought beautiful bouquets to their first date, and to their second one, and the third one too. And to every date that followed until they stopped keeping track of how many they had been on.

Three years later, Woojin woke up to the smell of breakfast and found a new beautiful bouquet on their dining table. Arbutus, Spider flower and myrtle, having learned a lot from his boyfriend over the past years, he knew immediately what the arrangement meant.

With a big grin on his face, he wrapped his arms around Minho, squeezing him tight, “Of course I’ll marry you, my little flower boy.”


End file.
